London call girl
by Pansy Weasley D
Summary: Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, aunque mis clientes me conocen como Bea...
1. Prólogo

No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, todo es de JK Rowling

**London call girl**

_Prologo_

Me abotoné la ajustada camisa blanca hasta llegar a mis pechos donde dejé que el escote mostrara parte del encaje de mi sostén, después me metí la falda tableada, de cuadros rojos, corta, terminaba justo donde terminaban mis nalgas, subí las medias blancas hasta medio muslo y me calcé las zapatillas escolares, el último toque: amarrarme el cabello en dos coletas bajas y estaba perfectamente lista.

¿Lista para qué?

No, la pregunta indicada sería: ¿Lista para quién?

Davies Cooper, abogado, cuarentón, no es un galán, pero tiene lo suyo, muggle, rico, fantasea con las colegialas, le gusta mucho hablar y tiene ojos de un verde hermoso… es mi cliente esta tarde.

Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, aunque mis clientes me conocen como Bea, y sí, soy prostituta…

¿Que por qué?

La respuesta es TAAAN simple… PORQUE ME GUSTA!

* * *

><p>Ok, este nuevo proyecto, espero les guste! Vi una serie que se llama justo así y me gustó, espero sus opiniones!<p>

Ya pronto actualizaré las otras!


	2. Lollipop

**London call girl**

**Capitulo 1: Lollipop **

Sonó el timbre y la pelirroja miró por el intercom a la persona que tocaba, si, era Davies. Apretó el botón y el abogado entró al edificio.

_Me gusta, así de fácil… ¿A quien no le gusta el sexo? Es divertido, sano, revitalizante, y por supuesto delicioso… y yo cobro por eso y cobro bastante más que bien._

Sonó un timbre más, el de su departamento, ella abrió con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Bea, te ves hermosa- lo invitó a pasar a la estancia.

-Gracias Davies- le quitó el abrigo y el portafolios- ¿Gusta algo de tomar?

_Le hablaba de usted, porque eso era parte de mi papel de colegiala, como a él le gustaba. Davies, era uno de los más fáciles, porque no tenía que hacer casi nada con mi cuerpo, permanecía natural, incluso dejaba que se vieran mis pecas para darle un toque extra de inocencia._

-Si, claro, lo de siempre- sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un sobre amarillo- primero lo primero- le entregó el sobre- Me pondré algo mas cómodo, voy a usar la ducha…- ella asintió y caminó hasta la cocina.

_Cuando una es prostituta, hay muchas cosas que debes tener en cuenta, pero las más importantes son tres:_

_La primera: Seguridad, así que llamo a mi agente para decirle que todo esta bien una vez que ha llegado el cliente._

- Hola Lola, Davies ya esta aquí, todo bien como siempre- informó y rápidamente colgó.

_La segunda: La higiene, Davies es un cliente habitual, así que ya sabe la rutina, él llega se da un baño y cuando sale, yo lo espero con una copa de champagne y lista para lo que él quiera._

_Y la tercera: El pago, debe ser entregado antes de cualquier cosa, debe ser en efectivo y en un sobre. Pero eso también ya lo sabe Davies._

-Ehh Bea- salió del baño con nada más que una toalla anudada a la cintura.

-Aquí estoy- salió con la copa de champagne en una mano y una paleta con forma sugestiva en la otra- ¿Cómo ha estado su día abogado?- preguntó jugando con una de su coletas…

- Bastante estresante Bea- bebió de la copa y se sentó en el sillón.

- Bueno tal vez yo pueda ayudarle con eso- se acercó a su espalda- un masaje lo relajará.

- Oh Bea que buenos masajes que das.

_Como dije, Davies era uno de los fáciles, le gustaba relajarse primero, además claro que era guapo y sofisticado._

Después de un par de minutos tomó a la pelirroja por las manos y la hizo pararse frente a él, recorrió con sus manos su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos cubiertos por las suaves medias, después sus manos hicieron su camino de vuelta y hasta los pequeños senos de la chica. Ginny se dejaba hacer por Davies, mientras chupaba la paleta de cereza…

De pronto y sin ninguna sutileza Davies la giró, le hizo inclinarse un poco, lo suficiente para deleitarse con su trasero, la golpeó una vez en cada nalga, un par de gemidos salieron de la pelirroja.

_Como les dije, hay que tener muchas cosas en cuenta, por ejemplo, si estamos en la sala de estar, como ahora, no puedo salir corriendo a la recamara por condones, así que tengo este "adorno muy moderno" en una mesita junto al sillón, un bowl de cristal grande repleto de condones con empaques en colores llamativos…_

Davies no era mucho de andarse con rodeos y preámbulos, así que tomó un condón, le sacó las bragas a la pelirroja y así la hizo sentarse sobre él, Bea empezó con el movimiento rítmico de sus caderas, mientras el la ayudaba con sus manos, cada vez mas fuerte.

_Lo bueno de este tipo de hombres, ya más maduros es que no duran tanto tiempo, la mayoría, dije la mayoría, recuérdenlo, son fáciles de complacer…_

Bea seguía subiendo y bajando en el regazo de Davies y él le arrancó la blusa rompiendo todos los botones, sus manos se entretuvieron en sus senos, pero un par de movimientos más y llegó al clímax con un gruñido grave, sujetó el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra el suyo en un apretado abrazo…

* * *

><p>- Así que toda la evidencia quedó descartada, esos detectives si que son idiotas… pero creo que ya me siento mejor- Davies estaba recostado en el sillón con la cabeza en el regazo de Ginny<p>

- Soy el mejor desestresante- bromeó ella- deberían venderme en píldoras.

- Sales muy cara- rio él.

- Bueno es que soy de mucha calidad- la pelirroja jugaba con el cabello negro del abogado.

- Ya ha pasado más de una hora, es tarde, tengo una comida a las 3- dijo Davies y se levantó del sillón.

- Una comida!- Ginny se levantó como impulsada por un resorte del sillón- tenía que ir con mi familia!- le dio un beso fugaz a Davies en la boca- perdón tengo que ducharme, voy tarde también- el hombre rio y besó su frente antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>Se apareció en La Madriguera con el cabello aun húmedo, el jardín decorado le pareció momentáneamente extraño pero siguió su camino hasta rodear la casa había muchas sillas ya con su familia ocupándolas y al frente estaba una mesa con el juez que esta tarde casaría legalmente a su hermano Ron y a Herms.<p>

_Sé que están pensando, porque son muy inteligentes así que les diré que NO, mi familia obviamente no sabe que soy prostituta, ellos piensan que tengo un trabajo de secretaria en una empresa muggle, claro que para ellos es casa igual de catastrófico, pero parece que mamá lo va tomando mejor, mi papá le ha dicho que me deje vivir mi vida._

- ¿No eras la dama de honor?- Harry se paró atrás de ella y le susurró en el oído.

- Eso es en la boda por la iglesia- susurró ella también.

- Tu mamá debe estar…

- Furiosa, lo se, lo olvidé- le contestó molesta- además tu también vas llegando.

- No fue mi culpa, es que pasé por Nora- dijo algo incómodo.

_Harry y yo, fue una gran historia de amor, pero no tuvo el final deseado por mi familia, o nuestros amigos y definitivamente no por mi… _

No dijo nada mas, la ceremonia finalizó al poco rato y si, como ya sabía, su mamá se enojó con ella y la regañó en múltiples ocasiones, Ron también reprochó un poco, pero estaba tan feliz que no le tomó tanta importancia y Hermione, solo le pidió que no fuera a llegar tarde a la ceremonia religiosa que era la siguiente semana.

Un par de horas pasaron, comieron platicaron y ahora la mayoría estaba bailando, Ginny se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejada.

_No me gusta hablar mucho con mi familia, porque eso significa decir más y más mentiras, los quiero y disfruto estar con ellos, pero tengo que poner un límite_

- La fiesta esta muy buena- un chico se sentó a un lado de ella, de cabello castaño y simpático- ¿Por qué no te unes a bailar?

- Uhm… no, creo que después, no me gusta tanto bailar.

- ¿Bueno y el banquete que te pareció?- preguntó el chico aun buscando hacer conversación.

- Creo que los canapés estaban algo salados y la pasta bueno, estuvo bien, lo mejor de la noche fue el pastel de moka- le respondió con un poco mas de ánimo- ¿Eres primo de Herms?

- No, soy el de los banquetes- Ginny casi escupe el vino que estaba tomando- no te preocupes, esta noche no cociné yo

- Lo siento, el pastel de verdad esta rico - Ginny miró la hora tenía que ver a Lola a las 10 de la noche en un bar.

- bueno tu sin duda eres pariente del novio-apuntó a su cabello.

- Es mi hermano- sonrió- Hey, yo me tengo que ir, pero gran pastel, lamento los demás comentarios.

- Que pena que te tengas que ir, mi nombre es John- le tendió la mano.

-Ginny

- Toma por si alguna vez gustas mas pastel- le dio una tarjeta con su número- o quieres salir…

- Claro, adiós- se acercó a despedirse de sus hermanos y familia y se apareció en su departamento.

_Miré la tarjeta de John aun entre mi mano y aunque estaba tentada a guardarla y alguna vez salir con él, porque realmente era guapo y me llamaba la atención, tuve que arrugarla y tirarla a la basura, porque una prostituta lo que jamás podrá tener es una relación sentimental._

* * *

><p>Hola! se ke me tardé mucho y esta algo corto, pero ya el siguiente cap se pone mejor!<p>

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!


	3. Blanca Nieves

**London call girl**

**Capitulo 2: Blanca nieves**

Llegó al bar veinte minutos después de las 10, con un vestido negro ceñido, sin escote al frente, pero uno muy amplio en la espalda, sexy, jamás vulgar… pasó sin tener que esperar en la fila y entró hasta uno de los cuartos reservados, ahí había una fina sala de piel negra, donde ya la esperaban Lola y el resto de las chicas.

- Querida, la cita era a las 10- dijo Lola, una mujer de mediana edad, bastante guapa, pero un pésimo carácter.

- Fue la boda de mi hermano- respondió ella saludando de beso a cada una de las chicas ahí reunidas.

- Que mal que no nos invitaste, lo hubiéramos hecho mas divertido- bromeó una chica que se hacía llamar Mint.

- No lo dudo- dice Lola y acalla a las mujeres con las manos- bueno, vamos directo a los negocios.

Todas entonces sacaron de sus bolsos sobres con dinero y los pusieron sobre la mesa con dirección hacia Lola.

_Lola, que les puedo decir… es una maldita perra, lo siento por ser mal hablada no me gusta mucho, pero es la verdad, no hay otras palabras para describirla mejor… Tengo sentimientos encontrados con ella, es mi agente y la de todas aquí, y se encarga de conseguirnos buenos clientes, ricos, en su mayoría atractivos y es nuestra seguridad, pero ella se queda con el 60% de lo que ganamos, si dije el 60%, nosotros hacemos toda la acción, pero ella se lleva la mayor parte y tiene contada cada cita que tenemos… no es una perra?_

- No vino Cecil-comentó de pronto Mint.

- Si, de eso también les quiero hablar- Lola juntó los sobres y los guardó en su bolso- ella decidió tener una vida tranquila y ser una linda ama de casa, entonces tengo tres clientes fijos de Cecil que debo reasignar.

-No puedo con un cliente fijo mas, Lola- dijo rápidamente Anelle.

_De todas Anelle es tal vez la mas linda, pero tenía una especialidad, el sadismo!... no podía yo creer la cantidad de clientes que tenía, y la verdad es que no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ser sádica. _

- No te iba a dar a ninguno de sus clientes- respondió rápido Lola- son demasiado convencionales, pero si tengo uno para Su, Brianne y Mint, ya saben, hombres maduros que quieren las cosas rápido y de buen modo- ellas aceptaron de buena gana la entrada extra de dinero- Eso es todo, entonces…

Todas tomaron sus cosas y se levantaron para irse.

-Bea, necesito hablar contigo- Lola la detuvo, la pelirroja se quedó en la mesa, y ya que se fueron todas, la mujer habló- Hay un cliente mas, pero ese es… bueno, digamos que es especial, porque es extremadamente rico y bastante apuesto, tiene clase…

- Y me eliges a mi porque…

- Porque eres la más normal de todas, la que se ve menos como una puta- Ginny levantó las cejas hasta el infinito.

- ¿Es eso una especia de cumplido?- Lola sonrió de manera maléfica.

- Tómalo como gustes cariño… pero dime si te haces el espacio para este cliente o se lo ofrezco a alguien más…

- ¿Es un habitual?- la pelirroja se sintió intrigada.

- Todo pinta a que si, solo tuvo una sesión con Cecil, pero ya ha llamado para otra cita- Lola tomó su bolso y se puso de pie-… ¿Entonces Bea?... es para el viernes.

-pasado mañana…

_La verdad es que me gustaban los clientes habituales, y si este era guapo como Lola decía, podría hacerme espacio… _

-Esta bien… mándalo a mi departamento- recogió también sus cosas y salió del lugar a prisa hacia su departamento, esa noche sería la primera noche tranquila en muchos meses…

* * *

><p>Era jueves, Ginny llegó al viejo castillo acompañada de Su, la pelirroja llevaba una peluca negra corta y un vestido amarillo con azul y toques de rojo, escondido bajo un abrigo negro y Su vestía un top y un pantalón de velos transparentes sin ropa interior debajo.<p>

-Oh, las chicas de Lola- las recibió un hombre ya con canas- déjenme ver sus disfraces- ella se retiraron los abrigos…- Blanca Nieves y Jasmin…

-Así es- sonrió Su- creo que la pusimos muy fácil…

-Pasen, y diviértanse- abrió la puerta a un gran salón con sillones, pufs tras cortinas, luces de colores y gente con disfraces extravagantes.

_Les dije que era divertido… disfrazarte de Blanca Nieves y buscar a tu cazador que te quiera arrancar el corazón… es excitante. _

-Hola Su- un hombre nada atractivo disfrazado de lobo saludó a "Jasmín".

-Hola Louis- besó sus dos mejillas- Mi amiga Bea- presentó a Ginny, el hombre también la saludó con dos besos.

-Una Blanca Nieves muy sensual- el hombre miró la corta falda, la pelirroja miró alrededor buscando un hombre atractivo.

_Había fiestas para las que Lola nos rentaba, fiestas sexuales obviamente y nuestra parte estaba cumplida cuando dábamos placer a uno y solo uno, gracias a Merlín… _

- Es mi primo Carlo- Louis jaló a un joven disfrazado de pirata, alto y de fornido cuerpo, moreno, con barba incipiente y ojos claros.

_Ok, ahí estaba mi "cliente" del día, estaba más que sabroso ese hombre, italianísimo… mio…_

-Buona sera, piacere di conoscerti- lo saludó Blanca nieves.

Debía ser culta también, francés, italiano y un poco de español.

- il piacere e tutto mio, sono sicuro- respondió él besando con galanura la mano de Ginny

_Estuvimos platicando solo un momento, estaba segura que Su también quería a Carlo, pero ella no sabía italiano… Así que finalmente después de un rato nos escabullimos a uno de los enormes pufs rodeados de cortinas._

_Me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos la cintura y dijo algo acerca de que le gustaban mis pecas, me besó en las mejillas, en la mandíbula y llegó hasta mis labios, su cálida lengua entró en mi boca y recorrió cada rincón, sus manos apretaron mi cintura, mis caderas y mi trasero… sus labios bajaron por mi pecho y el vestido con ellos, su lengua recorrió mis senos y sus manos se deshicieron de mis bragas, yo me encargué de su pantalón, lo sentí dentro de mi, profundo, contundente, con fuerza y pasión, una vez y otra y otra mas._

-Delizioso- dijo la pelirroja, acomodándose el vestido y la peluca.

* * *

><p>El viernes dieron las 2 de la tarde cuando la pelirroja se desperró porque el teléfono sonaba.<p>

-Hola- dijo con voz ronca.

-Bea parece que la fiesta estuvo muy buena- era Lola.

-Oh si, mas que buena, deliciosa-rio Ginny.

-Bueno tal vez mande más chicas para la siguiente fiesta- dijo Lola- Ok, el motivo de mi llamada es Zach Wallace…

-¿Y ese quien es?- bostezó

- Querida, despierta que ella es tarde, necesito que estes bien para este cliente, es del que te hablé antier…-Ginny recordó en tonces de quien hablaba.

-Claro si, ya se quien

- Estará ahí en 2 horas… ¿Esta bien?

-Claro, dos horas me da tiempo…

_Me metí a al ducha, lavé mi cuerpo con jabón neutro y sin aroma, salí y me puse desodorante de caballero, tenía de todo tipo, todas las marcas, no había nada peor que un hombre llegara a su casa oliendo a otra mujer… busqué un vestido sencillo, de uso diario, no de fiesta, él quería según Lola una chica lo mas normal posible, me calcé unos zapatos bajos y me fui a peinar, decidí usar mi cabello largo y ondulado en color castaño, fue simple con un hechizo, me puse el menos maquillaje posible, solo resaltando mis rasgos y estuve lista, poco después el timbre sonó y miré por el intercom._

-Soy Zach Wallace- afuera había una tormenta y el paraguas cubría casi todo su rostro, pero Ginny distinguió su cabellera rubia.

- Adelante, por favor- ella apretó el botón para que se abriera la puerta y se miró una última vez al espejo antes de que el hombre tocara la puerta del departamento- Hola, deja el paraguas en ese bote, pasa…

_Cuando por fin se sacó el abrigo y entró lo vi bien, alto, no era tan musculoso, pero tenía un cuerpo atlético, piel muy pálida, rostro afilado y su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos grises… yo lo conocía…_

-Hola Bea- sonrió de lado.

_Sonrió de lado y entonces supe quien era… Draco Malfoy… era DRACO MALFOY…_

* * *

><p>Se que son capis pequeños, pero buenos jajajaja... me tardé mucho, espero que ya no pase otra vez, gracias chicas por sus reviews! son el motivo por el que escribo!<p>

Entonces aprovecharé el puente... y Lilis ya aqui esta Draco...!

Espero sus opiniones chicas! Gracias!


	4. Zach Malfoy

**London call girl**

**Capítulo 3: Zach… Malfoy**

-¿Todo esta bien?- preguntó el rubio mirando a la "castaña" con una ceja levantada.

_Merlín me había quedando mirándolo como estúpida, pero que si era Draco Malfoy, estaba segura, debía reaccionar ya…_

-Claro, pero estas todo mojado, pasa-Ginny se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar a la sala de estar- Tal vez quieras darte una ducha primero, para que te pongas mas cómodo.

Él se detuvo a mirar el departamento, en silencio y con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, no saqué el paraguas a tiempo…- caminó hasta su abrigo de nuevo- primero me parece que tengo que darte esto- sacó un sobre amarillo y se lo extendió a la chica, Ginny lo tomó con lentitud…-¿Estas segura que todo esta bien?- se empezó a desabotonar la camisa húmeda.

_Que bueno esta este tipo… _

-Si, si, entra a la ducha… ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar? Tal vez un té para este frío, un chocolate…

-No estoy bien, no tardo en salir- y se encerró en el baño.

_Me metí a la cocina y quise gritar…. Al menos él no se había dado cuenta y eso era ganancia para mi, tal vez fuera mi cabello castaño y la verdad es que no esperaba que me recordara, él molestaba en la escuela a mi hermano y sus amigos, no a mi… sonó el teléfono y pegué un brinco._

-Si?

- Bea, soy Lola, no has llamado para confirmar que todo está bien…¿ todo está bien?

_Teníamos una clave para cuando las cosas no andaban bien, yo debía decir "Si tia, después te marco, estoy ocupada" y Lola sabría que había problemas… pero esta vez eran los nervios lo que me había impedido llamarle…_

-Si Lola, olvidé marcarte, lo siento…

-¿Así que el Sr Wallace te encantó?- se burló y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

_Me quedé parada en el mismo lugar de espaldas al baño, demasiado nerviosa como para escuchar a Malfoy salir y caminar hasta donde estaba yo, fue hasta que sentí sus manos en mis caderas que me enteré que estaba detrás de mi, con un súbito brinco._

-Tranquila, solo relájate- susurró él.

Sus finos labios se posaron sobre la nuca de la "castaña" y fueron bajando por sus hombros en una delicada caricia, sus manos recorrieron el abdomen y los muslos, delinearon su cintura y sus caderas, sus dientes mordieron con suavidad su hombro izquierdo, después la giró para quedar de frente, su boca siguió bajando por la clavícula pecosa y cuando las manos de Malfoy apretaron su trasero ella no pudo contener un gemido, uno verdadero…

_Fue entonces cuando reaccioné, incluso hasta tenía los ojos cerrados, yo estaba disfrutando, estaba disfrutando sus caricias, el venía a saciar su deseo, no el mío, así que levanté las manos y las puse sobre su ancho pecho, lo aparté de mi… No sabía bien que hacer… no con él…me sentìa como una chiquilla tonta…debía tomar el control…_

-¿Dime hay alguna fantasía que te gustaría cumplir hoy?- preguntó Bea deslizando sus manos hasta la toalla anudada en la cintura del chico.

-Sin duda- respondió él con su típica sonrisa ladina y retiró las manos de la chica de su pecho. La besó entonces en los labios, sin mesura, sin suavidad como sus caricias, fue puramente carnal, salvaje, casi violento, mordió los labios de Ginny y apretó su cuerpo, de un salto la "pelirroja" rodeó las caderas del slytherin, estaba húmeda como nunca con nadie, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que saldría de su pecho, él la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó caer con suavidad, bajo de sus labios de nuevo por su cuello, mordisqueando, lamiendo, chupando, por su pecho, llegó a sus senos, su boca se adueñó de sus pezones ya duros, Ginny gimió de nuevo… él le arranco las bragas sin importarle romperlas, la toalla que lo cubría se había caído hacía ya mucho.

_Reaccioné de nuevo, intenté tomar el control una vez mas, girarme sobre él, pero a penas intenté levantarme, el inmovilizó mis manos sobre mi cabeza con una suya, me besó de nuevo, sus labios tenían un sabor dulzón. Era increible lo atrayente que era ese hombre, lo delicioso de sus movimientos… basta ya…_

La pelirroja trato se safarse del agarre de Draco Malfoy, pero el era considerablemente mas fuerte, soltó una sonrisa un tanto burlona, y se acomodò entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

_Entrò en mi, vigorozo, contuendente, delicioso, era demasiado viril, demasiado sensual, era demasiado… _

El rubio agitaba sus caderas mientras Ginny se desbarataba con cada estocada, no pasó mucho tiempo mas cuando la "pelirroja" llegó al clímax con un sonoro gemido y la espalda arqueada. Pero Draco no siguió con su danza, bajó mordisqueando su abdomen.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Bea con la voz débil y temblorosa, él hizo de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona y siguió mordisqueando ahora su hueso de la cadera y subiendo por sus muslos, cuando llegó a su rodilla hizo su camino de vuelta y hasta su zona mas íntima- ¡¿Qué haces?- esta vez hubo pánico en su voz.

_Ese idiota se rio de nuevo, era horriblemente placentero, cuando sentí su lengua incluso un gritito salió de mi, apreté las cobijas con las manos y el no paró hasta que me volvió loca una vez mas, entonces entró de nuevo en mi tan vigorozo como al inició y al fin él alcanzó la cima del placer, me delité con su rostro mientras disfrutaba su orgasmo, los ojos cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta y su frente perlada de sudor con algunos mechones rubios pegados._

Draco Malfoy se recostó a un lado de la gryffindor para relajarse un momento, Ginny lo miró sin mesura, desde sus pies, sus piernas fuertes y muslos largos, caderas afliladas, torso atletico, sus brazos, la marca tenebrosa contrastando con la palidez de su piel…

_Un frío me recorrió por la espalda, su antebrazo izquierdo tenía grande y reluciente la marca, sentí la necesidad de cubrirme, de no estar tan expuesta ante él, ahí recostado a un lado de mi… Draco Malfoy, mortífago, slytherin… ¿Quién lo podría haber imaginado?..._

-Me voy- él se levantó agilmente y mas rápido de lo que puedo decir ya estaba vestido- Fue genial, Bea- Ginny se puso la bata y lo encaminó hasta la puerta del departamento.

- ¿Sabes?- la "castaña" lo detuvo antes de que se fuera- no me dijiste cual es tu fantasía

- Las pelirrojas, así que para la otra solo se tu Weasley- y se fue sin voltear atrás a ver la reacción de Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>Ok todo eso había sido raro, raro, escalofriante y delicioso, el SI me había reconocido, el muy idiota… no la muy idiota yo, qu eme dejé hacer como muñeca de trapo, algo que jamás, jamás hice ni haría con nadie mas…<em>

-Ey, reacciona!- Ron golpeó a su hermana en la cabeza.

-Tonto!- Ginny lo empujó.

-Mi mamá te dijo que bajes esas cajas, que ahí estan los centros de mesa que faltan por terminar-apuntó a unas cajas sobre el librero.

_Era el sábado por la mañana, Ron se casaría esa tarde por la iglesia y aun faltaban unos detalles que terminar, así que mamá me había obligado a ir a ayudar. Tuve que pegar aun varios centros de mesa, para que las flores quedaran perfectas como Herms las quería. Pronto se hizo tarde y tenía que subir a alistarme._

_Estaba en ropa interior y a punto de ponerme el vestido cuando Ron entró a mi cuarto sin tocar._

- Ronald!- se "tapó" como pudo con el vestido.

-Ayy Ginny ni que estuvieras tan sabrosa- se burló el pelirrojo- vengo por el bolso de Herms, mamá lo esta buscando como loca.

-Ahí esta- apuntó el bolso de cuentas- ahora lárgate!

Su hermano la miró con el ceño fruncido y reparó en una mrca roja en su hueso de la cadera.

-¡¿Que rayos es eso?- dijo molesto.

_Mire mi cadera donde se lograban distinguir las marcas de dientes y el enrojecimiento, odiaba que me marcaran eso era tan poco sexy, pero ni siquiera recordaba que me lo hubiera hecho._

-Te vale, idiota, ahora salte- lo empujé hacia fuera del cuarto y cerré la puerta con un hechizo.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia y la fiesta estaban siendo geniales, pero la pelirroja, como siempre estaba un poco distanciada, bailaba y platicaba, pero siempre con límites y la verdad es que no había mucho que contar "siendo secretaria muggle"<p>

-Estas sola otra vez- Ginny se giró y se encontró con el chico del banquete.

-Yo, no, hay mucha gente, no estoy sola.

- Dime que esta vez si te gustó el banquete, porque lo hice yo- se sentó junto a ella.

-Nah, igual solo me gustó el pastel- bromeó la pelirroja.

-Auch.

_No le dije mas, no quería seguir con esa charla sin sentido, porque por mas agradable y lindo que fuera ese hombre, jamás pasaría nada de lo que él quería, ni de lo que yo quería… tenía una fantasía que tenía que ver con pasteles deliciosos._

-Yo definitivamente te invitaría a bailar, pero mi trabajo es estar en las cocinas- me sonrió de la manera mas linda.

- ¿Entonces porque no estas ahí?- el chico abrió sus ojos con asombro.

_Ok soné muy hostil y mala…_

-Yo lo…-sonó el celular de la pelirroja- lo siento tengo que contestar- Se paró de la mesa y se alejó hacia donde había menos ruido.

_Si había sido una maldita grosera con él, pero de otra manera no se habría alejado de mi._

-Si?-casi gritó para que la oyeran.

- Soy lola, cariño, no se cuando te volviste tan endemoniadamente buena en tu trabajo…

- He aprendido algunas cosas- había salido del salón y ya podía habalr mejor-¿Que pasa?

- Bueno que al parecer has embrujado a Zach Wallace…

-¿Qué?

-Que me ha llamado de nuevo hoy y quiere verte mañana.

_Mi corazón se aceleró con la sola idea de tener que verlo de nuevo… por una parte era miedo de ese mortifago, por otro ese gran placer que me había causado…_

-¿Qué le digo entonces?-preguntó Lola.

-Yo, es que es domingo y te había pedido el día libre, estoy en la boda de mi hermano, estaré desvelada y muy cansada…- dio pretextos muy malos.

- Cariño, dejate de tonterías, tu y yo sabes que eso jamás te ha detenido antes… entonces ¿Qué le digo?¿Si o no?

-yo…

_Podía ver lo cómico de mi situación y aun así no me causaba gracia… èl sabía que era YO, Ginny Weasley… no podía verlo de nuevo… pero por tantas libras que si lo hacía… Una decision bastante dificil…_

* * *

><p>Me tardé, lo siento, se que esta corto el cap, pero espero les haya gustado... ¿Ustedes que le decían?¿Que si o que no? Gracias por leer y mas a las chicas que han dejado reviews! son WOW!<p> 


	5. De lo bueno, poco

**London call girl**

**Capitulo 4: De lo bueno, poco**

-Lo siento Lola, no, dile que no- la pelirroja colgó rápido para no escuchar alegatos de su jefa

-Gin, ven acá-Herms la jaló hacia pista para que se uniera al baile.

Y ella disfrutó el resto de la noche…

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos cuando el único rayo que se colaba entre las cortinas dio directo en sus ojos, se estiró como gato y miró el reloj que estaba junto a su cama, eran las 2.30 de la tarde, la fiesta había acabado a eso de las 8 de la mañana.<p>

- Grrrrr- se levantó y con un movimiento de la varita su cuarto quedó impecable. Fue directo a la cocina a tomar una taza de té.

_Si hay algo que como prostituta debes cuidar, es tu cuerpo, así que debo lucir lo más perfecta posible, lo que significa que hoy aunque es domingo tengo que hacer ejercicio, mis 200 abdominales y 200 sentadillas, el horror, pero esa es mi parte de sacrificio. He pensado en ir con un sanador estético, que me ponga tantito por aquí y me quite un poco por allá, pero la verdad que soy un poco miedosa, son hechizos peligrosos prefiero hacerlo a lo muggle._

Después de terminar con sus ejercicios la pelirroja se dio una merecida ducha e iba saliendo del baño envuelta en su toalla cuando un ligero "pop" la hizo saltar.

_Voltee asustada hacia donde había sonado y ahí estaba el idiota de Malfoy en mi sala._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Estas con un cliente?- preguntó el rubio poniéndose cómodo en el sillón.

-No y no te puedes aparecer en mi departamento cuando te plazca- el sonrió burlón.

- Dijiste que no querías recibirme hoy- Ginny seguía parada en la puerta de la sala.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- preguntó ya molesta.

- Te ves especialmente tentadora recién salida del baño- le dirigió una mirada que parecía atravesar la toalla.

-No tendré sexo contigo, mejor vete Malfoy-Draco rió.

- Por la cara de placer que tenías casi juraba que rogarías por más- la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse

_Se revolvió mi estómago de molestia, ese idiota… ¿Quién se creía para venir a decirme eso? Me hacía tonta, lo mejor era irme…_

- Voy a ir a mi cuarto a vestirme y espero que cuando salga ya te hayas ido- dio la vuelta y se metió a su cuarto azotando la puerta.

_Idiota, tonto idiota, tarado tonto idiota… me puse lo más cómodo que encontré en mi closet, jeans gastados y una playera de mi equipo de futbol favorito… abrí la puerta y si, el estúpido tarado tonto idiota seguía ahí…_

- De verdad, hoy es mi día de descanso no tendré sexo contigo- se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la sala-VETE!

-No vine a darte placer hoy Weasley- de nuevo su sonrisa burlona- de lo bueno, poco.

- Dime qué quieres de una buena vez o te atendrás a las consecuencias- le enseñó la varita en su mano.

-Ok- el levantó ambas manos al aire- solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas contigo-Ginny lo siguió mirando mal- pero anda, siéntate, como si estuvieras en tu casa-la pelirroja rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a él- lo que pasó o lo que sea que vaya a pasar entre tú y yo, es justo así, entre tú y yo, soy el Secretario de finanzas del Ministerio de magia, no puedo tener un escándalo de este tipo.

-¿Y ellos saben la exorbitante cantidad de SU dinero que gastas en putas?- esta vez fue Draco el de la mirada fulminante.

- No te atrevas a insinuar que robo dinero del ministerio, porque ya tengo demasiado por mi cuenta, no soy un Weasley

-Bendito Merlín!

-Sí, bendito Merlín, se además Weasley que tu tampoco quieres que tu familia se entere de tu… profesión, así que tu no dices nada y yo no digo nada- dijo él con tranquilidad.

- … eso suena como un trato…-acepta ella sin otra alternativa.

-¿El Newcastle?- apunta su playera con la cabeza- ¿Futbol Weasley?

- ¿Sabes lo que es el futbol?- pregunta ella sorprendida

- Claro que se lo que es y por lo visto mucho más que tú, que le vas a ese equipo mediocre-se rio de su playera de franjas blancas y negras.

-Déjame adivinar… le vas al Manchester united- se aventuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

- Son los campeones, o no?- el levanta la cara orgulloso.

-Que ordinario….

_Ok sí, ya sé que es extraño que tenga a Malfoy aquí en mi sala, platicando tan tranquilamente, pero bueno todo esto es muy extraño y hay algo que quiero saber… soy curiosa si…_

- Oye Malfoy… tengo una duda- titubea la pelirroja al preguntar- ¿Por qué el "gran" Secretario de finanzas del ministerio, novio además de una mujer muy guapa, busca prostitutas muggles?...

_Primero me evalúa con sus ojos grises penetrantes, después responde sin más…_

- Si contratara una prostituta del mundo mágico, vendería la exclusiva a "Corazón de bruja" o peor aún, a "El profeta", tengo una imagen que mantener…

- ¿Y Astoria?...- se aventura a preguntar- ¿También le das asquito?- el rubio hace su típica sonrisa de lado antes de responder.

- No seas curiosa de mas Weasley…- él se levanta del sillón-la plática se estaba tornando muy buena, pero como te dije antes, de lo bueno poco… nos vemos en la semana- y desaparece del departamento.

* * *

><p>Es miercoles y se está dando una ducha cuando suena su celular del trabajo y si, es Lola.<p>

-Cariño ¿como estas? – la pelirroja sabe que no tiene un verdadero interés.

- Bien, disfrutando de un baño de burbujas…

-Te tengo un par de clientes para esta tarde, te interesa?

-¿A qué hora?- ella juega con la espuma.

-A las 2 de la tarde y más tarde como a las 8

-Eso es en media hora

-Tú dirás… son 2000 libras por cada uno.

-Y tú te quedas con 1200 de cada uno- Lola se ríe descaradamente- está bien… ¿Quiénes y en donde?

-David Green a las 2 en un hotel y Zach Wallace marco otra vez, sería a las 8 en tu casa.

-Me quedo solo con David…

-Mujer no piensas atender al Sr. Wallace? Ya habló dos veces esta semana.

-No hoy, de lo bueno poco, dime el hotel de David

* * *

><p><em>El hotel es lujoso y sobrio, por lo que creo que David tiene aproximadamente unos 50 años, ha pedido verme directo en la recamara y no en el bar, lo que significa que tal vez es la primera vez que contrata a una prostituta… soy taaan buena en lo que hago<em>

Ginny está frente al tocador enfundada en un ajustado vestido violeta cuando la puerta se abre y por ella entra un joven de cabello negro y piel apiñonada.

-¿Bea?- pregunta nervioso

_Ok, si, a veces me equivocaba, que no soy TAN perfecta…_

-¿David?- el sonríe ligeramente

_Ok, este definitivamente no es mi día y pensar que iba tan bien hasta el baño de burbujas, pero este hombre esta tan nervioso que nada pasa… no logro levantarle el… ánimo._

**-**Creo que el tiempo ya terminó-el está sentado en el borde de la cama, completamente desnudo.

-No, no te preocupes- Ginny que estaba de rodillas frente e él y hasta hace un momento tenía la boca ocupada lo empujó para que se recostara- tu solo disfruta- ella regresó a su trabajo, pero David se levanto y la empujó ligeramente.

-No, está bien, no te preocupes tu, yo me tengo que ir- el rápido se levantó y se vistió.

_Me quedé como tonta, era un chico solo un par de años más grandes que yo, a quien no le había provocado nada, NADA de nada, había intentado de todo, y él así sin más se iba… _

-Hey, llévate el sobre- la pelirroja se puso una bata.

-No, no, está bien así- seguía nervioso.

-Pero no hice mi trabajo bien- ella le tiende el sobre de vuelta.

-No, tu lo hiciste muy bien- se acabó de poner el abrigo- nos vemos después.

_Salió del cuarto dejándome inconforme con mi desempeño y miren que había hecho un poco de todo… Me metí a la ducha molesta conmigo, necesitaba algo… necesitaba a alguien… YA_

La pelirroja tomó el celular y le marcó a Lola.

* * *

><p>El "pop" de una aparición sobresalto a la pelirroja.<p>

-Me hiciste pedir la cita 3 veces… ¿Muy ocupada?- dice el rubio fingiendo enojo- ¿Quién te crees para hacerme esperar Weasley?

-Cállate idiota- la pelirroja se acerca a él y le planta un beso, un beso candente, cargado de pasión y deseo, mordisquea los finos labios del Slytherin y le empieza a sacar la corbata, los dedos fríos del rubio se cuelan bajo su blusa haciendo cada poro reaccionar.

_Me separo ligeramente de él para quitarle el suéter, y me encanta su cara de desconcierto, ciertamente no esperaba un recibimiento como este…_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, se que son capis cortos y que me tardé mucho, pero espero que igual les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y a todas las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejar de sus reviews igual! Muchos besos y dejenme sus opiniones que son lo mas importante!<em>


	6. Natural

London call girl

**Capitulo 5: Natural**

-Weasley… eso fue…-se dejó caer a un lado de la pelirroja en la gran cama.

_Lo más delicioso de mi vida…_

- Mira quien es el maravillado ahora- el cuerpo desnudo de la chica parecía dorado por la luz del atardecer que se reflejaba en el sudor que perlaba su pecosa piel.

-Bueno, por lo que cobras es lo menos que podías hacer- la respiración del rubio seguía agitada.

-Y solo me quedo con el 40%- se rio Ginny.

-Te explotan Weasley- miró su reloj- aún me quedan 5 minutos… ¿Que sueles hacer con el tiempo que resta?

-Hablar…

_Si, a la mayoría de mis clientes les encantaba que los escuchara… hablaban de su trabajo, de su familia, a veces hasta la hacía de consejera matrimonial… _

- Bueno… me toca preguntar a mi…- se sentó y se cubrió con la sábana- ¿Por qué eres prostituta?

_Lo miré dudosa…_

- Me gusta, es más que obvio y pagan bastante bien- ella también se cubrió

- Solo el 40 %-se burló el rubio- ¿O sea que no tiene nada que ver con que Potter te haya mandado al diablo?

_Mi estómago se revolvió de solo oír su nombre y lo fulminé con la mirada antes de sentarme para irme, pero me detuvo por el brazo._

- Ok, no era mi intención, esas fueron dos preguntas y te va a ti preguntar algo antes, no te enojes- la pelirroja lo miró molesta de nuevo y se safó de su agarre- Vamos Weasley… ¿No hay nada que quieras saber de mi?

_La verdad si, había muchas cosas… me puse la bata y me senté de nuevo en la cama, él idiota sonrió satisfecho._

-Astoria… Te pregunté la vez anterior si a ella también le dabas asquito- él puso cara de fastidio.

-Que pregunta más aburrida, pero bueno… todo es un arreglo, su papá se encarga de unas empresas muggles que tengo, pero ella y yo… simplemente no congeniamos… además es tan mojigata!- se levantó de un salto- pero bueno, se acabaron los cinco minutos- se vistió con rapidez- adiós Weasley.

* * *

><p>-Lola…- todas ya habían entregado su dinero y se iban del lugar, pero Ginny se esperó.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?

- Estuve pensando y bueno creo que en cuanto al porcentaje, tal vez ir a mitades estaría bien- soltó sin más.

-¿Estuviste pensando? Cariño… tal vez deberías ocupar tu mente en otras cosas, ganas bastante bien y yo hago mi trabajo de manera impecable, no has tenido problemas ni una vez- la mirada de Lola era penetrante y pesada, molesta.

-Lo sé, pero bueno soy quien más clientes tiene…

-Quien más trabajo me da

-Sí, pero a fin de cuentas…

-Quien se abre de piernas eres tu- la interrumpió Lola- lo se cariño, pero eso que quieres no va a pasar… puedes ir a quejarte al departamento, pero eres una puta y no creo que te hagan mucho caso- se levantó, se puso su abrigo de piel y se fue con paso seguro.

_Maldita perra… les dije que era una maldita perra…_

* * *

><p><em>Al siguiente día estaba en La Madriguera para desayunar con mi familia.<em>

- Pekitas, llámale a tu papá que ya está servido- habían sacado las mesas al patio para que cupieran todos.

-Ay Pekitas. Pekitas!- se burló Ron revolviéndole el cabello.

-Déjame Ronald- lo apuntó con la varita

-Que humorcito!

- Ginevra baja esa varita- la regañó Molly- aunque ya no sepas como usarla no quiero que apuntes a tu hermano!

-Mamá sigo siendo tan bruja como siempre- respondió irritada, su mamá la trataba como si fuera squib cuando se acordaba que tenía un simple trabajo muggle-si vas a seguir diciendo esas cosas dejaré de venir, entonces…-se metió a la casa hecha una furia.

-Tranquila cariño-Hermione le puso un mano sobre el hombro- sabes que es solo preocupación… ella cree que no eres feliz y estás tan lejos todo el tiempo desde lo de Harry que no puede darse cuenta que tu estas bien…

-Lo se Herms, pero aun así es tan molesto…

-Mira, anímate- sacó de su pantalón una tarjeta- me dijo que te la diera y algo de un pastel.

_Miré la tarjeta y era de nuevo la del chico de los banquetes… pero esta vez no la tiré._

* * *

><p><em>Abrí la puerta para recibir a mi cliente y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vi a David Green con su sonrisa nerviosa… Lola me había dicho que era otro cliente, un tal Jack… Yo le había pedido que mandara con alguien más a David, ya que no había logrado nada con él la vez anterior… maldita!<em>

-Hola Bea- amplió más su sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola David, pasa- me hice a un lado y después de cumplidas las formalidades tan bien conocidas por ambos nos sentamos en el sillón.

_Estaba nerviosa yo también… no sabía ni cómo empezar, acariciando sus muslos? No... El seguía viéndose incómodo, tal vez un beso lo relajaría._

_Me acerqué lentamente y lo besé apasionadamente, el me puso las manos en los hombros y me empujó hacia atrás… empezaba a creer que era gay…_

-Lo siento, no puedo así- se recorrió al siguiente asiento del sillón.

-¿Qué hago mal?-pregunté finalmente con un poco de estrés.

-No eres tú, bueno si, pero no como tú crees- movía las manos alterado- quisiera que fuera más… que fueras menos… tú te ves tan irreal así, como perfecta y siento que no… esperaba algo un poco menos… que fuera mas…

-Natural…

_Por fin entendí su problema. Se sentía intimidado por Bea… por sus tacones altos y el cabello tan alborotado, el vestido ajustado y los labios carmín…_

-Si-aceptó con alivio y la pelirroja sonrió amplio.

-Dame 5 minutos- se metió a su cuarto.

_Abrí el closet, enorme por cierto, tenía dos secciones, la de Ginny y la Bea… no debían juntarse porque eran dos vidas diferentes, pero por esta vez debía hacer una excepción… me puse Jeans, una blusa floreada de tirantes y flats, me lave la cara y trencé mi cabello… eso era mas normal…_

-¿Qué tal?- le modeló

-Mucho mejor- sonrió ya sin nerviosismo, Ginny se sentó junto a el que ya había prendido el televisor y miraba Bedlam.

_Me recargué en su hombro, sabía lo que el quería… que yo actuara como si fuese su novia, no una puta experta… y eso hoy me vendría bastante bien… pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acomodé mejor contra el… levantó mi rostro con delicadeza y con esa misma delicadeza besó mis labios, suave, como a penas un roce… me abrazó y me recostó en el sillón junto a él, me besó por mucho tiempo y sus manos acariciaron mis muslos, caderas y abdomen, pero todo era sutil, tierno… yo lo dejé seguir a su gusto, guiarme… cuando me sacó la ropa lo hizo de la misma manera y supe que mis pantis de la pantera rosa habían sido un acierto cuando sonrió divertido al quitarlas, yo intenté seguir su ritmo lento al sacarle la ropa, hacía mucho que no tenía sexo "romántico" . Incluso entró en mí con delicadeza y lentitud, en la posición del misionero, nada muy complicado, todo natural, solo eso y me sentí bien, lo sentí bastante bien y el también que eso era la mejor parte._

-Gracias Bea- besó su frente cuando estaban recostados en el sillón.

-Ginny- la miró interrogante- mi nombre es Ginny.

-Es muy lindo nombre.

_No acostumbraba decir mi nombre a NADIE, ni a Lola, pero ese hombre me inspiraba una ternura inmensa._

-Volveré pronto- beso con dulzura mis labios y se fue.

Sonó el teléfono cuando la pelirroja estaba recogiendo la sala y atendió.

-¿Si?

-Cariño… ¿Qué tal te fue?- era Lola- Hubo un error y los clientes se cambiaron…

-Claro un error… bueno ya que preguntas bastante bien de hecho, no debe tardar en llamar para agendar, dale la fecha y hora que él quiera…- le dijo la pelirroja con gozo- ¿Bueno?- Lola ya le había colgado…

* * *

><p>Hola! semana de actualizaciones! ya saben que son capítulos chikitos, espero les haya gustado, a mi me gustó mucho.<p>

_Bedlam_ si existe y me gustó mucho, es de "terror" de la bbc por si a alguien le late eso, la puede buscar!

Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews!

Se que va un poco lenta su historia, pero así será poco a poco!

Gracias otra vez! y no se olviden de dejar reviews!


End file.
